BEAM Channel 31 Is Now In An All-Movie Channel
July 31, 2016 BEAM 31 is now a all-movie channel beginning tomorrow, August 1 (Monday) Everyday is a movie day as the flagship UHF TV station of the country’s largest radio network Radio Mindanao Network (RMN), BEAM Channel 31 (Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc.) is now an all-movie channel beginning August 1. It was announced during a press conference in Makati last Friday nights (July 29) that BEAM 31 became a household movie house and adopt the slogan and tagline Blockbuster Entertainment All-In Movie Channel, and the programming content will feature our blockbuster movies from Hollywood and local films, along with a station-produced programs in a mix of local news programs and local entertainment programs along with the showbiz talk show plus other movie-related features. During the mid-to-late 1990s. CTV 31 showing old movies with the lovely CJs (cinema jocks) introducing them and The Late Show with David Letterman live at around 1pm with a replay at 11pm. Today, an all-movie channel will dominate the analog signal after the telenovelas are removed, BEAM using the Digital Terrestrial Television (DTT) platform for the convergence of multimedia and the digital subchannels under Channel 32 are O Shopping, TV Shop, Shop Japan, Pilipinas HD, the teleradyo-formatted videostreaming news channel Inquirer 990 TV (as the television counterpart of DZIQ), the Bacolod City-based travel and lifestyle cable channel Island Living Channel and the Taiwan-based Christian pay TV channel GCTV. This means that BEAM 31 and its provincial TV stations adopt the same format of the former CTV 31 (Cinema Television) from October 31, 1993 to September 30, 2000. For the first time ever, the UHF network tunes it on to your living rooms, bedrooms, cars, offices and other imaginable space where BEAM is viewed now showing, which will establish Channel 31 into a blockbuster with more name starts and more of your favorite movies. BEAM 31 will air a wide variety of movie line up for quality movies, ranging from animated films (That's All Toons and The Wonderful of Disney), Pinoy films (Ibang Klasik Ito, Cine Pinoy and Da Boy sa BEAM featuring the late action star Rudy Fernandez), and Hollywood blockbuster hits (Our Favorite Movies, Happy Monday, Tuesday Night Blockbusters, Shocking Wednesday Thriller, Romantic Thursday, Saturday Action Theater, Cinema Spy and Sunday Mega Premiere) along with the collection of musical specials and concerts (Friday Big Night). In addition, BEAM 31 also produce an hour-long early evening news program News 31, a 30-minute entertainment news roundup called Inside the Limelight and a 30-minute late-night discussion-based newscast Lingkod Balita, and their new public affairs programs: Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame, Batas ng Bayan, Alarm''a, ''Ang Ating Katipunan, Handang Tumulong Sa’yo and Barangay Kalusugan. The network also brought some DZXL teleradyo newscasts like RMN News Nationwide and Naglalagablab ng Mga Balita. Retaining their entertainment programs produced by BEAM 31 are the popular and top-rating comedy programs like Gag U and Kamote Club, the sing-along game show KaraOkray; as well as their new shows are the showbiz talk show The Tim Yap Exclusives and the musical variety show A Night of Music. The network will also unveil the movie trailer program entitled Cine Movie Trailers. With the unveiling of BEAM 31 as an all-movie channel, viewers can watching all your favorite movies in a cinematic experience. And it should also target the other competitors who will try to emulate the new style of the said network.